Forum:Needing some Borderlands buddies ;D
22:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) So I've had Borderlands for a while, but all of my friends have excuses not to get it. Now I'm asking for some of you people out there to add me on PSN, and when given the chance, look for me to play for a while. I could also use some better equipment because I usually play alone, decreasing my drop quality :(. But that's all I have to say. Thanks for anyone that's willing to take on a new buddy! Itzabigredlight :I'd be more than happy to play. I'm assuming your PSN is "Itzabigredlight", but I don't want to send a request to the wrong person. Is that your PSN? By the way, mine is Shnuke. -- 01:33, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yep that's right! Thanks for responding! Nice to meet you! :Nice to meet you as well. I'll be getting on PS3 shortly, and I'll add you then. Out of curiosity, do you have a mic? -- 01:41, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, unfortunately I don't have a mic. :( But thanks for adding me! Hey got room for on more? psn toolowtrophy Toolowtrophy 01:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Definitely! Itzabigredlight Hey! Feel free to add me too, Im on pretty often, so whenever you need someone play with, you can invite me. Also I have a few weapons I could spare to give you, a quality Hellfire, Bastard, Ect. MyGt is Cio-met35 I-Am-Borderlands 01:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh man what a shame! You're on xbox and i'm on the ps3! :( My PSN GT that is! I-Am-Borderlands 01:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) oh how misleading! well that's great! the next time i get on i'll try to add you. If you get the chance, add me first ;D Itzabigredlight Sorry about that! Ill add you soon. Cya later! I-Am-Borderlands 01:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) alright then! Itzabigredlight Alright I sent ya requests, I-am-Borderlands comes up as not registered?!? Toolowtrophy 02:07, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh his PSN id is Cio-met35. You missed that ;D And thx for adding! Itzabigredlight Hey guys, I'm Osang! (To people who do not know me) I'd like to add you to! I have been good friends with I-Am-Borderlands, and duped with Claptrap. You should look around here some more! I'm sure there's a lot more good ps3 uers here. (Good as in NICE and GOOD at the game :D) --Osang 21 02:18, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Well nice to meet you! I hope I'll enjoy playing with you! Itzabigredlight Hehe, you too. Out of topic, but what level are you? (I used to have a kick-ass lv 61 roland, but it was corrupted :( Im 49 or 50 (i think) with my new mordecai. Osang 21 02:27, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm level 43, support gunner, roland. I level around 2 or 3 times every time i play so i should be up there soon. I'm only on 2nd playthrough in the dahl headland. I haven't gotten Knoxx yet, but I plan to get it once I hit lvl 50. :D Itzabigredlight Ill go on and help you in a bit. see you on the ps3! Osang 21 02:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ok! thx! i hope a bit isn't soon todady, b/c i'm about to sleep for school! -.- Itzabigredlight Anyone can add me too im not the best but im on often and will play anytime my PSN is Bowerpowers im looking for buddies too! unfortunately i only play on weekends. My PSID is Valtiell 16:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) hi everone steve here add me if you like my psn is thegrimreamer1, stevescouse123 18:31 29/03/10 Hey u can add me, my PSN is LucMagnus, I`ve got a lvl 50 hunter and I`m going to buy the third DLC Hey if anyone plays PC im a lvl 61 support gunner with weapons and everything willing to help others dupe or just play some BL my gamespy is demon4195 (PC) anyone here can add me i'm usually on during the weekend...i got a mic but i usually forget to charge it...most of the people on here know i always dupe my pearls and i don't see a chest and steal everything in it lol ...try to have the Secret Armory DLC because that's the only reason why i still play borderlands PSN MINI_JACKIE_CHAN MINI JACKIE CHAN 21:30, March 29, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN My PSN = ChrisAndTiff. I try to play as much as possible but lately its been tough to find playing time. However, when I am on, its for "Loooooonnnnnnggggg tiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmeeeee". :-) CrapStomper 22:11, March 29, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: and yes I also have a Mic! CrapStomper 22:12, March 29, 2010 (UTC) my psn is supercooch, anyone feel free to add me, i'm on there quite a bit, not really bothered about quests or anything, just enjoy having other people there, it's a great multiplayer game. level 61 brick, but i might be on with roland around level 40, trying to play through with all the characters to get the most out of it all! can't wait for more DLC don't have chat though, maybe one day, but for now you don't have to hear me screaming at the tv when i can't get a second wind... Wow I've gotten a lot of feedback! Thanks for offering you're PSNs. I hope to get on soon, but I'm not on for very long on weekdays. BTW if anyone is willing to spare a few weapons to me or anything that would be great. Sorry for leeching off of people, but it would really help me. You don't have to give me anything if you don't feel like it! Itzabigredlight shame, im on 360 , well if any1 is on 360 and wants to play my GT is xjohnnox, l8r 22:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) @itzabigredlight: osang here, i have a couple of good level 48s. my good gear is for 61s though, but the 48s would work fine. @claptrap: do you still have the kyros' power i duped you? i think waffles is looking for one. Osang 21 23:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) @osang: Wow that would be great! When I'm on I'll check to see if you're on the next time I get on and maybe invite you into a game or something. Thanks! No problem, I'm usually on 4:30 to about 5:30 on the weedays, and about afternoons in weekends Pacific Time. See ya around on the ps3Osang 21 23:24, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Great! ;D Itzabigredlight My PSN is Azrael2321, but dont add me, Azrael2321, as I am a HUGE jerk. I, Azrael2321, also have nothing to contribute to people in the Borderlands Community. Just kidding, anyone that hasnt added me, Azrael2321, can and I will try to play with you, just give me, Azrael2321, a friend request and ill talk to you later. Oh yeah my PSN is Azrael2321 if I didnt already say ;) Azrael2321 00:13, March 30, 2010 (UTC)Azrael2321 If you guys could add me too, my screen name is Pepsihawk. I don't have many friends that play borderlands and i would like to add some people. I have all 3 DLCs and I am on almost everyday. In fact, I'm about to play now! Pepsihawk Oh man, this thread is getting way more attention that the intended thread for PS3 users looking for friends. If possible, add your PSN to that page as well, so it'll all be in one place. That goes for everyone that posted here (except for J-NoX, there's a separate thread for 360 users). -- 00:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC) PSN: lxXFOOLXxl CinnamonPheonix 01:39, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Wow guys when I got on Borderlands, I got WAY too many requests! That's actually awesome! Thx a LOT to NovaBomb, for giving me a 1000+ dmg chimera, a beast unforgiven, a very nice shield, and that machine gun. Sorry to Osang for not being able to play, but I hope you understand. I'll be on way more hopefully in the weekend (unless a project at school is taking over or something). And sorry to everyone who contacted me, but i did not get to play with. also keep in mind that I don't yet have DLC3, but will have it by the weekend, so for those of you that invited me, but i never came, that might be a reason why i couldn't join. In general, I'm just waiting for Friday to come by. :D Itzabigredlight What level is the chimera itzabigredlight? Osang 21 02:50, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh it's level 56. I'm far away from being able to use it, but i will be very content once I am able to use it! :D Itzabigredlight At this point, if you need a Borderlands buddy, NovaBomb is THE ONE. THE BEST. I can't even use most of those 20+ weapons lol I'm too low level. Itzabigredlight